Los mellizos Uchiha
by Todo Pasa
Summary: Así eran conocidos por todos, los rompe corazones en el instituto, los encantadores y perfectos hijos para Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, pero más correctamente dicho: los mellizos demonio… Porque los problemas siempre vienen por dos
1. Prólogo

Muy bien, sé que no debería estar escribiendo otra historia cuando todavía no eh terminado ni eh publicado otro capítulo de "¿Soy gay?" pero no pude resistirlo mucho mas, esta idea lleva semanas rondando por mi cabeza pidiéndome a gritos que la escriba y ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo? Jajaja lo sé soy muy delirante ¬¬ pero les prometo que terminare mi otro fic! El problema es que me falta inspiración y escribir por escribir jamás me ah gustado y creo que a los que siguen la historia seria como despreciar su amabilidad por leerlo…por eso no se enojen! Saben que los quiero :)

…

Prólogo:

Definitivamente habían terminado hartándose de su último "objetivo", es que caían tan fácilmente que ya ni siquiera era divertido… Porque, ninguna persona lograba captar la suficiente atención de los dos Uchiha como para que ellos en verdad se sintieran excitados de emoción por integrarla en su maquiavélico y retorcido juego.

Así eran conocidos por todos, los rompe corazones en el instituto, los encantadores y perfectos hijos para Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, pero más correctamente dicho: los mellizos demonio… Su actitud para con los demás era siempre la misma: indiferencia. Su mundo se simplificaba en ellos dos.

Sus días pasaban aburridos y monótonos hasta que a su madre, guiada por un inexplicable instinto maternal y una extraña necesidad de ayudar al prójimo, decidió por fin cumplir su sueño: volver a ser madre pero de una hermosa niña.

Después del riesgoso parto de los mellizos Itachi y Sasuke, ella jamás pudo volver a quedar embarazada, pero en su cabeza siempre albergó la ilusión de estrechar entre sus brazos a una dulce niña. Ahora 17 años después, por fin hará realidad su sueño adoptando no a una niña sino a una adolescente de la misma edad que sus dos diablillos.

Fue amor a primera vista, sus cabellos rosas y sus hermosos ojos jade brillantes de esperanza le llenaron el pecho de emoción y supo que ella era la indicada, Sakura Uchiha su ahora nueva hija, y una nueva e interesante adquisición para los mellizos.

El juego apenas comenzaba…

…

Ok díganme por favor ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren que siga la idea? Ustedes dirán, por lo pronto esta es la introducción a la historia, por eso es muy importante para mi saber si gusta o si merece que sea eliminada la tonta idea de mi cabecita loca, leeré feliz sus comentarios! Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.


	2. El comienzo

Ya todos saben que Naruto no me pertenece, y que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola a todos! Aquí esta al fin el primer capítulo :D de verdad espero que les guste. Nos leemos abajo :)

Iherien: Muchas gracias! Ojala que te siga gustando! :D

Narell: Jajaja muchas gracias, espero que te guste, jamás podría igualar a los geniales gemelos Hitachiin :P

…

El comienzo:

Era un día nublado como todos los de este mes, nada fuera de lo común. Unos niños corrían frenéticos por los pasillos del orfanato. El edificio era antiguo y sus instalaciones dejaban mucho que desear, las desgastadas maderas del viejo parqué crujían con cada pisada. El aire estaba cargado de una humedad proveniente de las paredes.

-¡Konohamaru no debes correr!- El niño se detuvo a mitad de paso, volteándose enfadado.

-No me digas que hacer bruja- Me dedico un gesto obsceno con su dedo corazón.

Pero que atrevimiento tenía ese pequeño mocoso, de seguro aprendió esos modales de los chicos mas grandes…recuerdo que cuando llego solo tenía tres años y no se despegaba de mi, y miren ahora como me trata.

-¡Konohamaru, no quiero volver a verte haciendo esa clase de gestos! Y menos a una señorita ¿entendido?- La cara del infante perdió todo color, asintió levemente con la cabeza- Discúlpate con Sakura de inmediato, como castigo por correr tendrás que trapear todo el patio.

-Lo siento Sakura…-Los pequeños se alejaron visiblemente desanimados por el castigo.

-Muchas gracias señorita Haruno por tratar de mantener el orden, recuerda volver al salón pues parece que una pareja vendrá en busca de una niña.

-Si…gracias Señora Sarutobi- Sonreí desanimadamente.

Era estúpido pensar que a mi edad alguien querría adoptarme, vamos que en un año ya puedo irme si quiero. Todas las parejas que han venido hasta ahora, siempre tratan de adoptar a los más pequeños, mientras más jóvenes mejor.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca con paso lento, pasee los ojos por los desgastados títulos de los libros hasta que me decidí por un clásico "Orgullo y prejuicio". Me acomode en uno de los sillones individuales que había a un costado, cerca de una ventana.

Observe por el cristal, pobre Konohamaru tiene mucho trabajo que hacer pero supongo que así entenderá…

-No está muy lindo el día ¿verdad? Pero el resplandor del sol sobre la piel es reconfortante.

Mire sobresaltada a la intrusa, parecía sacada de un cuento para niños. Piel blanca como porcelana, cabello largo y negro con reflejos azulados, ojos oscuros como la noche, facciones realmente lindas, con una sonrisa gentil y cálida.

-¿Cómo te llamas querida?- Sus ojos destilaban tranquilidad.

-Eh…Sakura, Haruno Sakura-Al oírme su sonrisa se acentuó.

-Bueno Sakura mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha, y me encantaría que fueras parte de mi familia- El libro se me deslizo de las manos cayendo al suelo con un sonido seco.

-¿Qué?...Disculpe creo que no la oí bien…-El corazón se me acelero de repente, y las manos me sudaban.

-Me oíste bien, te eh estado observando Sakura desde hace algunos días y estoy segura de que tu eres la persona perfecta, desde que te vi captaste mi atención, despertando mi instinto maternal, realmente me encantaría que fueras parte de mi familia…mi hija.

-¿Se-segura que no busca a una niña más pequeña?- Negó lentamente con la cabeza, y la vi, esa chispa en sus ojos, era verdadero amor, un extraño pero visible brillo en su mirada.

-¿Qué dices quieres ser una Uchiha?- La comisura de mis labios se alzaron solas, no podía articular palabra por la emoción así que me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que todavía no estaba plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Supuse que los papeles de adopción tardarían un tiempo pero enorme fue mi sorpresa al saber que ya estaban listos y correctamente firmados.

Mikoto Uchiha así se llama mi nueva mamá, había estado observándome desde hace meses preparando los papeles y los requisitos de adopción, lo que me preguntaba era que hubiese hecho si mi respuesta era negativa… Fugaku es el nombre de mi padre y nuevo tutor…

Estaba sentada en la parte trasera del auto observando el paisaje que nos rodeaba, al parecer no había muchas casas por la zona, pero si muchos árboles y era bastante tranquilo.

El señor Uchiha estaba en el asiento del piloto, parecía un hombre serio y calculador, aunque me había dado un saludo cordial, se mantuvo todo el viaje callado mirando al frente. Mientras que la señora Uchiha no paraba de parlotear sobre cuánto me iba a gustar mi nueva habitación, el ir a una escuela secundaria junto con mis nuevos hermanos.

Itachi y Sasuke son hermanos mellizos, parece que son muy buenos y educados, amables y atentos, unos hijos ejemplares.

No podría describir la emoción que me embargaba, mi corazón latía fuerte y rápido, estaba inquieta por empezar una nueva vida mucho más emocionante que la que tenía en el orfanato.

Tendría un padre y una madre e incluso hermanos, me pregunto si les caeré bien, si estarán igual de felices por conocerme que yo.

El coche se detuvo enfrente de una gran casa de dos pisos, era preciosa, desde hoy este sería mi nuevo hogar.

-Descuida linda, Fugaku te ayudara con eso, tu entra para conocer tu habitación, esta en el segundo piso a la derecha- Deje de forcejear con la valija y mire la entrada, la puerta estaba hecha de madera.

Entre detrás de la señora Uchiha, caminando precavidamente, me sentía incómodamente nerviosa.

-¡Itachi, Sasuke vengan a recibir a su hermana!-Grito hacia las escaleras-¿Dónde se abran metido esos dos?- Coloco sus manos en la cintura- Sube Sakura yo ayudare a bajar el equipaje-Me dedico una sonrisa antes de salir.

Subí las escaleras lentamente observando detalladamente todo el vestíbulo, un pasillo largo se abría en frente de mí, abrí la primera puerta de la derecha y asome la cabeza dentro. Me quede petrificada.

Un muchacho más o menos de mi edad estaba acostado sobre la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirándome sin ninguna expresión en su bello rostro. Su cabello era igual al de la señora Uchiha, al igual que su rostro y sus ojos.

-Lo...lo siento no era mi intención despertarte, la señora Uchiha me dijo que esta era mi habitación pero tal vez se equi…

-En efecto, esta es tu habitación, pero como es mi casa puedo acostarme donde se me plazca-Sus ojos y su voz carecían de emoción pero el ángulo de su boca denotaba mofa.

-Claro que si, solo creí que me había equivocado de habitación.

-Ya ves que no…"hermanita"-Esta bien eso si fue un tono irónico. Pero no lo culpaba, esta es su casa y yo soy una extraña.

Le sonreí tímidamente, él solo elevo una ceja y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando un brazo me empujo por la cintura obligándome a entrar en el cuarto.

-Vamos, vamos no seas tímida que no mordemos, ¿no quieres ver tu nueva habitación? Además tenemos curiosidad de conocer a la extraña que va a usurpar nuestra casa…

Mis mejillas se colorearon a más no poder, dirigí mi atención al nuevo chico que había hecho la dramática entrada. Era extremadamente parecido al otro, solo que a él se le notaban más las ojeras y su cabello no tenía reflejos, por lo demás eran iguales.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, espero que podamos llevarnos bien-Extendí mi mano, para saludarlo pero solo me dedico una mirada. Dejándome con la mano extendida y sintiéndome completamente ridícula.

El chico con problemas de insomnio, le digo así porque no sé quien es quien, se sentó al lado del de pelo azul. Justo después entro la señora Uchiha arrastrando mi valija.

-¿Y qué tal esta tu nueva habitación?

-Excelente, es perfecta gracias señora Uchiha- Lo dije sin siquiera pensarlo, no le había prestado atención al cuarto hasta ahora-Déjeme que la ayude con eso.

-Cielos niña, no me llames así dime mamá por favor- Agache la mirada, acomode mi valija junto a un escritorio- Veo que ya conociste a mis hijos, él que se parece más a mi-me guiño un ojo pícaramente- es Sasuke e Itachi se parece más a Fugaku. Son un poco tímidos así que no te preocupes pero harán todo lo posible por complacerte ¿verdad muchachos?

-Si claro mamá- Dijeron al unisonó, me retorcí las manos nerviosa, por alguna razón esos dos me ponían incomoda… No parecían tímidos, más bien yo diría intimidantes.

-Bien los dejare para que se conozcan mejor, chicos ayuden a desempacar a Sakura-Dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí. Casi estuve tentada a detenerla pero hubiese quedado muy raro.

-¿Se supone que esto excita a alguien?- Me voltee intrigada, mi valija estaba recostada en el piso completamente abierta y desordenada. Itachi sostenía una braga mía entre sus manos y la inspeccionaba detalladamente.

-Hasta una monja es más atrevida… -Comento Sasuke, los dos se troncharon de risa, me ardían hasta las orejas.

-Se supone que nadie debe verlas-Le arrebate la prenda, en mi opinión los conejitos de colores no tenían nada de malo.

Está bien Sakura no debes enfadarte, recuerda que tratan de incomodarte, compórtate educadamente, por respeto a la señora Uchiha.

-No se molesten chicos, de verdad, yo puedo desempacar sola-Compuse mi mejor sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron entre sí completamente sorprendidos, para luego recomponer su expresión desinteresada.

-Como gustes rosadita- Sasuke dejo caer el sujetador que sostenía, acto seguido los dos salieron del cuarto.

-Sakura, mi nombre es Sakura-Murmure para mi cansinamente.

.

Terminaba de acomodar mis pertenencias cuando Mikoto entro.

-¡Oh, te ah quedado fantástico!-Deslizo su delicada mano sobre las prendas que había colgado en el ropero- Un día de estos iremos de compras al centro comercial.

-No es necesario señora Uchiha, ya ah hecho mucho por mí.

-Patrañas, iremos y no está en discusión- La mire agradecidamente-Y dime mamá por favor, me haría muy feliz.

-De acuerdo…mamá-Me apretó ligeramente las manos, dejando escapar una risilla.

-Te traje unas toallas para que te puedas dar un baño, te relajara y podrás conciliar mejor el sueño.

-Muchas gracias-Nunca habían sido tan atentos conmigo…sentía una agradable calidez en el pecho.

Tome mi pijama junto con las toallas, y me dispuse a ir al baño. Pero al salir de mi habitación me quede congelada… ¿Cuál puerta era el baño?

Decidí probar suerte con la que estaba en diagonal a mí, la abrí rogando al cielo que fuera el condenado baño, pero como estoy maldecida por algún conjuro divino, obviamente me equivoque…

-¿Se te ofrece algo, rosadita?

El chico de pelo azul me miraba expectante, un gemido proveniente de la pantalla de la tv capto mi atención, ¿acaso estaba viendo una película porno? Un carraspeo por parte del chico me hizo desviar la mirada. Ok simula que aquí no paso nada.

-No encuentro…el baño-Alce las toallas evidenciando lo obvio.

-Así parece…-Dicho esto, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Me quede dubitativa en mi lugar como una idiota.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Si podría, pero no es mi problema-Ni siquiera volteo el rostro hacia mí. Deje escapar un suspiro, esto es frustrante.

-¡Disculpa a mi hermano! Es todo un mal educado, permíteme ayudarte- El Uchiha con problemas de insomnio me paso un brazo por los hombros y me guio hacia la puerta que estaba enfrente de la mía, ¡eres toda una genio Sakurita!

Abrió la puerta de par en par, dejándome ver un reluciente y blanco cuarto de baño.

-Muchas gracias…

-Itachi, y no hay porque después de todo desde ahora vivirás aquí como ocupa-Aunque sus palabras iban cargadas de acides su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Me dije a mi misma que más no podría esperar así que por ahora esto estaría bien.

El agua estaba deliciosa, podía sentir como mis músculos se relajaban, además el champo y el jabón desprendían un delicioso aroma a rosas. Mi piel se sentía suave y tersa, definitivamente había sido una buena idea la del baño.

Me peine el cabello, tomándome mi tiempo. No podía recordar donde deje las toallas. Era hora de vestirme, me coloque la ropa interior que era negra con corazones en rosa, resaltaba más la palidez de mi piel, y mi pijama que deje encima del mueble…un momento ¿y mi pijama? ¿Me lo había olvidado?

Pero yo recuerdo haberlo separado, tal vez fue mi imaginación. Tomare una toalla y cruzare rápidamente a mi habitación…una toalla.

Eehhh ¡OK! No encuentro NINGUNA toalla, ni siquiera está la de la cara…esto no me presagiaba nada bueno. ¡Solo tengo para cubrirme mi ropa interior!

Oh mierda, ¿ahora qué demonios puedo hacer? ¿Habrá alguien en el pasillo? ¿Notaran algo si paso rápidamente? No pasa nada, no pasa nada, solo debo cruzar eso es todo.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta y cruce el pasillo veloz como un rayo, gire el picaporte de la puerta, casi quise llorar la maldita puerta no abría. Di media vuelta dispuesta a volver al baño pero no pude continuar.

El señor Uchiha y el hijo de pelo azul estaban petrificados en frente mío. ¿¡Por qué a mí!? Sin lugar a dudas Kamisama me odia…

…

MUERO de ganas por saber que les parece! Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, reclamos… Cuéntame tu opinión!


	3. Lo malo puede empeorar

Hola a todos! No me he olvidado de ustedes :) Antes me gustaría aclarar que habrá SasuSaku, NaruSaku, SasoSaku, entre otras…pero que este fic es ItaSaku. Así que están advertidos por si no les gusta alguna de las parejas ya mencionadas. Tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar.

Darkzuryan: jajaja me hace infinitamente feliz que te guste mi humilde fic, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado! Gracias por leer y por comentar.

Blueee: muchas gracias, aquí está el nuevo capi ;) gracias por leer y por comentar!

Tsuki: jajaja lo sé soy mala por no actualizar pronto, me alagas diciendo que ambos fics te gustan, muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar!

Pollito: me alegra que te guste tanto :D siento la tardanza, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!

…

Lo malo puede empeorar:

-¡Sakura Uchiha! Esas no son maneras de andar por una casa llena de hombres-Se quito la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y me cubrió con ella-¡No tengo idea de cómo te has criado en el orfanato, pero bajo mi techo seguirás mis reglas! ¿Queda claro?

Sasuke formo una sádica sonrisa que oculto rápidamente.

Yo mantenía la cabeza gacha. En la escala de vergüenza del uno al diez, esto era un millón. Era la primera vez que él usaba su apellido para nombrarme, pero por las circunstancias no me hacia feliz en absoluto.

-Lo siento mucho señor, no fue mi intención hacerlo enfadar- Mi voz sonaba quebrada. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, lo mire por el rabillo del ojo. Una media sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Está bien pequeña, pero que no vuelva a suceder-Asentí rápidamente. Las gotas que descendían por mi cabello ya habían empapado la camisa-¿Puedes explicarme que hacías?

Trague saliva sonoramente, intente recomponer algo de la dignidad que me quedaba, muy bien.

-Fui a tomar un baño, ¡y le juro que creí haber llevado una toalla conmigo!-Mi cuerpo temblaba levemente a causa del frio-Pero como no encontré ninguna decidí escabullirme rápida y silenciosamente-Hice comillas con mis dedos-hasta mi habitación, pero casi me da un ataque cuando note que la puerta estaba cerrada y no podía abrirla.

El señor Uchiha me miro con una ceja arqueada, giro la perilla de la puerta y esta abrió sin esfuerzo alguno. Me congele en mi lugar ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo rayos?

La mirada escéptica de mi tutor se acentuó, mis ojos no lo podían creer, mi cerebro todavía estaba procesando la información.

-Tal vez la puerta se había trabado- Comento Sasuke.

-Tal vez… esperemos que esto no vuelva a suceder-Sentencio Fugaku. Me dedico una mirada severa y se retiro.

Suspire cansinamente, nada me sale bien. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Sakura vas a resfriarte, será mejor que entres en calor rápido- Me acerco a su cuerpo con un brazo y me empujo obligándome a caminar junto a él. ¡Sí que es fuerte! Me sentía aprisionada, y no parecía estar ejerciendo nada de fuerza.

Ingresamos en mi habitación deteniéndonos en el centro. Froto su mano contra mi brazo creando fricción. Ahora no solo el frio me hacía temblar, los nervios también.

Me deshice de su agarre lentamente, no pude disimular lo molesta que estaba. Al girarme vi a Itachi parado cerca de la puerta echándole llave.

-¿¡Fuiste tú!?- Me abofetee mentalmente, claro, debí haberlo imaginado antes.

-Shhhh, no es necesario levantar la voz. Yo no hice nada…simplemente estoy cerrando la puerta para que no te de mas frio, deberías agradecérmelo-Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujo en su boca. El cinismo de estos tíos no tenia limites.

-Eres muy considerado, claro…-Me cruce de brazos, no perdí de vista ninguno de sus movimientos, algo no olía bien aquí.

-Mira ¿quieres que te tratemos bien verdad?-Lo observe inquisitivamente, y asentí levemente- pues entonces solo tienes que complacernos y ya, tan simple como eso.

-¿Algo así como una mucama de medio tiempo o qué?-Se dedicaron una mirada fugaz.

-Algo así-Aclaro Sasuke acomodándome un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. No pude evitar sentir como rosaba su mano contra mi mejilla, se me erizo la piel.

-Como soy el mayor y aprecio mucho a mi hermano Sasuke, le dejare los honores- Lo mire al susodicho totalmente perdida, lo que decían no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza.

Todo sucedió en cámara rápida, Sasuke me tomo por la cintura, y antes de que pudiera protestar aplasto sus labios contra los míos, intentando abrirme la boca decididamente.

La Sakura compasiva y tímida dejo la habitación, mi cabeza se puso en blanco y mi cuerpo reacciono por sí solo.

Lo empuje por el pecho alejándolo de mí y lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas. Podía sentir mis mejillas rojas por la humillación.

-¿¡Como te atreves a besarme sin mi permiso!?…-La mano de Itachi impidió que siguiera vociferando, mientras que su otro brazo inmovilizo los míos por detrás de mi espalda.

Patalee y forcejee pero era inútil, el maldito es más fuerte que yo, ¡vaya hermanos que me han tocado!

Sasuke se refregó la mejilla con la vista totalmente perdida. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, examinándome completamente. Supuse que tal vez me ayudaría… ¡qué va! Se acerco a mí y comenzó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa, dejándome en ropa interior. Intente patearlo pero Itachi me doblaba los brazos de tal forma que el dolor no me dejaba actuar.

La boca del peli azul me recorría toda la piel del pecho y el cuello. Me sentía tan avergonzada, frustrada y enfadada, ¿es que nadie me escuchaba forcejear? Y todo empeoro cuando le vi bajarse los pantalones, solo se dejo puesto su boxer negro.

Lo que realmente me alarmo era el gran bulto que destacaba en su entrepierna ¿de verdad pensaba violarme? ¿Me había adoptado una familia de locos? Piensa Sakura, piensa…

-Tranquila, será divertido ya lo veras- Me susurro Itachi. Su aliento me despertó, me obligue a seguir luchando hasta el final.

Sasuke se aferro a mi trasero, se pego a mí tomando una de mis piernas por la rodilla, enredándola en su cintura. Apretó su miembro contra mi sexo.

-No sabes cuánto me pone tu carita de cordero degollado-Mi respiración se volvió errática junto con la creciente desesperación que me invadía. Estaba al borde de la histeria.

De pronto, los dos me guiaron por el cuarto. Soy patética, parezco un maldito títere. Sasuke se dejo caer sobre mi cama y me acomodo a horcajadas sobre él. Se ato un pañuelo a la boca y metió sus manos a través de los nudos de una soga que estaba atada a la cabecera de la cama.

Deje de comprender de qué iba el asunto.

De la nada, Itachi aflojo su agarre dejándome completamente libre, quitándome la camisa de un solo tirón. La ira seguía caliente corriendo por mis venas y en un arrebato, lo cogí a Sasuke por el cabello y justo en ese instante un flash ilumino la habitación.

Parpadee, y dirigí mis ojos hacia Itachi que sostenía una cámara digital entre sus manos e intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-¡A picado como un capullo!- Sasuke se retorcía de la risa debajo de mi.

-¿Es que se han vuelto locos o qué carajo les pasa?- Explote molesta, me aleje de la cama rápidamente dispuesta a volverme al orfanato.

-Tú no quisiste cooperar pequeño copo de azúcar, digamos que acabamos de sellar nuestro trato contigo.

-De verdad que han perdido el juicio, me voy a hablar con Mikoto ahora mismo.

-Tranquila cerecita, yo no haría eso en tu lugar- Me tomo Sasuke por el brazo.

-No me toques idiota- Su mirada se volvió gélida como la noche más negra y me soltó lentamente-podrían ser más específicos ¿no?

-Presta atención a tu alrededor genio, dime que es lo que ves- examine la habitación con detenimiento, sobre mi mesa de noche había un vaso de agua a medio beber, y una tira de píldoras azules, las observe más de cerca.

-¿esto es Viagra?

-En efecto-comento Sasuke.

-¿Y para qué?-Dicho esto Itachi me extendió la cámara digital dejándome ver una imagen en la pantalla. Me congele totalmente, ahora encajaba todo.

La imagen daba a entender una aberración, Sasuke parecía el abusado y yo la abusiva. La cara de mi "victima" era todo un poema, hasta el mismísimo Shakespeare lo habría aplaudido por su actuación, las pastillas azules estaban casualmente a la vista y mi cara de sádica sexual me condenaba a cinco años mínimo en una correccional o peor…

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Me puse un sweater que es dos tallas más grande que yo- Se lo diré a sus padres.

-Dime, ¿a quién crees que le creerán? A sus dos tiernos y correctos hijos, o a una niña que acaban de adoptar que se pasea semi desnuda por la casa.

Entorne los ojos con fastidio. No sé cuál de los dos odio más.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

-Ya te dijimos, es solo un seguro. Mira nada más, la nueva mucama esta aquí parada sin hacer nada ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Sasuke?

-Pues yo necesitaría unos buenos masajes, siento la espalda muy tensa.

-Deben estar de broma- Escupí ácidamente.

-Ya lo oíste rosita, a trabajar- Sasuke se hecho en mi cama boca abajo, este chico no conoce la palabra pudor.

Alguien por favor dispáreme en la sien. Bufe sonoramente, y me puse manos a la obra. Su espalda era monumentalmente ancha, jamás voy a terminar.

Itachi se sentó en una silla frente a nosotros, contemplándonos como si se tratara de la mejor peli que había visto.

Sentí como una mano ascendía hasta mi trasero por debajo del sweater. La quite de un manotazo.

-No te atrevas a tocarme- Hundí mis dedos con fuerza en su espalda.

-Aquí las ordenes las doy yo cariño, y se mas delicada- Me dio un golpecito en el muslo. Tranquila Sakura piensa en lo que diría Mikoto si viera esa foto, lo decepcionada que se sentiría.

Odio admitirlo pero me tienen en sus manos.

-Aclaremos un par de puntos. Yo no soy la ramera de nadie ¿ok?

-¿Puntos? Hermano creo que la señorita aquí no lo pilla, ilumínala.

El susodicho me acercó a él de un tirón.

-Sakura-dijo mi nombre, no me lo podía creer. Tomo mi mano con suma tranquilidad acercándola a su cara, roso mi palma con su mejilla en una delicada caricia-Tu integridad nos pertenece, y todo lo que queremos lo conseguimos-Su expresión estaba tan cargada de serenidad que me aterraba.

-Eso era antes de conocer a Sakura Uchiha- Le sonreí tiernamente, quitando mi mano de su perfecto rostro.

Aunque me tenían acorralada, sus facciones dejaban a la vista lo molestos que estaban antes de marcharse. Al cerrarse la puerta una lagrima descendió por mi mejilla, estaba en la mira de dos mellizos demonio.

.

-Eres una molestia, llegaremos tarde por tu culpa-Rezongó Sasuke por novena vez, el Instituto era realmente gigante, si no fuera por estos dos ya estaría totalmente perdida. Lo que me asombro mas, es lo corta que es la falda del uniforme, ¡vamos que casi podía sentir la ventisca rosándome el culo!

Itachi abrió la puerta de nuestro salón de sopetón.

-Sentimos la demora, nuestra nueva hermanita es un poco lenta.

-Adelante-El profesor me regalo una cálida sonrisa, tenía el cabello canoso y una extraña cicatriz en su ojo- Estudiantes, hoy se integrara una nueva alumna a nuestro salón, denle un cálido saludo a la señorita Uchiha Sakura… ¿Sakura verdad?

Asentí levemente avergonzada por la total atención del salón.

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Uzumaki- Recorrí toda la habitación con la mirada, un chico rubio de ojos azules me sonreía felizmente mientras agitaba su mano. Ese debe de ser mi compañero, aunque su forma de actuar era la de un completo imbécil, su expresión me dio tranquilidad.

-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki…creo que seremos compañeros este año- Deje mis cosas y me senté a su lado. Tenía rosada las mejillas, de seguro le estaba dando mucho el sol.

-Me llamo Sakura Uchiha, mucho gusto…espero que nos llevemos bien.

-¿Eres pariente de Sasuke?-Me observo sorprendido.

-Pueees soy su hermana adoptiva-Sonreí incómodamente-¿Eres su amigo?

-Claro, tenlo por seguro que me veras por tu casa…muy seguido-Miro rápidamente al frente.

Así que ese chico odioso es capaz de tener una persona así por amigo, interesante.

Itachi y su hermano no se perdieron las miradas que le echaban sus compañeros a su nuevo juguete…ella ya tenía el apellido Uchiha.

…

Siento la demora! Díganme ¿qué opinan? Muero por saber :) Gracias por leer!


End file.
